Kazuya Aoi Image Gallery
Images of Kazuya Aoi Manga Chapter = Chapter 10 cover.jpg Chapter 17 Cover.jpg Chapter 37 Cover.jpg Chapter 38 Cover.jpg Chapter 045 Cover.jpg Chapter 050 Cover.jpg Chapter 085 Cover.jpg Chapter 101 Cover.jpg Chapter 108 Cover.jpg Chapter 117 Cover.jpg Chapter 118 Cover.jpg Chapter 125 Cover.jpg Chapter 131 Cover.jpg Chapter 177.png Chapter 183 Cover.jpg Freezing c190.jpg Freezing c191.jpg Freezing c193.jpg 197.png Chapter 204.png Chapter 206.jpg Chapter 207.jpg Chapter 208.png Freezing 210.png 212 Cover.jpg 214 Cover.jpg 002freezing219.png |-| Main = Kazuya baby.jpg|Kazuya as an infant Kazuya.png|Orie imagining Kazuya leaving her hate this picture.png|Kazuya being smothered by his mother Freezing-6351409.jpg Limiter offer.png|Kazuya offers to be Satellizer's Limiter Kazuya first freezing.jpg|Kazuya unleashes freezing for the first time Kazuya Pist.jpg|Kazuya's rage Freezing 009 5.jpg|Kazuya's freezing similar to a Nova Kazuya and Satellizer vs Ingrid.jpg|Kazuya stands between Satellizer and Ingrid Kazuya slaps ingrid.jpg|Kazuya slaps Ingrid for her misjudgment on her best friend's death Satellizer confirms kazuya.jpg|Satellizer confirming Kazuya's touch Kazuya interupts the right.jpg|Kazuya interrupts the fight between Rana and Satella Kazuya promises.png|Kazuya vows to protect Satellizer in the coming Nova Clash Kazuya drunk satellizer.jpg|Kazuya carries a drunken Satellizer Freezing-2284719.jpg|Kazuya tells Louis his relationship with Satellizer is none of his business Fcfeea1ede4376ace2bece3eaef4c2da.jpg|Kazuya says he loves Satellizer Freezing 047 020.jpg|Kazuya is happy Satellizer answered his sister's calls Kazuya neutralized Louis freezing.jpg|Kazuya neutralizes Louis' freezing freeing Satellizer Kazuya stops Satella and Rana.png|Kazuya saves Chiffon from Satellizer and Rana Kazuya refusing to obey Gengo's Will.png|Kazuya refusing to serve his grandfather's will Satilla meeta gengo.jpg|Kazuya escorts Satellizer to meet Gengo for the first time 015213.jpg|Kazuya Satellizer Rana team up Through the Heart.jpg|Kazuya fatally wounded by Satellizer Freezing123 016.jpg|Kazuya kisses Satellizer Kazuya011.jpg|Kazuya at his best Kazuya denounces Gengo.png|Kazuya denounces Gengo Freezing021.jpg|Kazuya escorts his aunts to the dinner party Freezing158 006.jpg|Kazuya spots the drug Satellizer put in his drink Kazuya Satellizer Awkward.jpg|Kazuya's awkward moment with Satellizer Kazuya Cassandra 002.jpg|Kazuya saved by Cassandra Freezing176 021.jpg Freezing117 017.jpg|Kazuya willing to protect everyone Kazuya nova2.jpg Kazuya53e5ea1bbe150f89fe4ebfe8422a0a3aed5f229a hq.jpg|Kazuya sees and hears the cries of energy souls Freezing195 18.jpg|Kazuya decides to use his power to protect mankind's future 18307.jpg|Kazuya restrains the Pandora-Type Nova 4c6c9ea6988266d34e368d12e1bd708fdc09acde hq.jpg|Kazuya gives Satellizer power under his control 01.jpg|Kazuya is motivated by his sister's words Kazuya's control.jpg|Kazuya controlling the Pandora Kazuya Nova Power.jpg|Kazuya stealing the Nova power Freezing196 015.jpg|Kazuya sees the effects of the Pandora under his control Kazuya Nova.jpg|Kazuya's Nova form Freezing197 015.jpg|Elizabeth and Arnett turn on Kazuya after controlling them with his power Freezing197 016.jpg Freezing-198-v26-pic-26.jpg|Kazuya and his friends 017 freezing.jpg|Kazuya believes he's not human Hugs.PNG Freezing022.jpg Freezing203 24.jpg|Kazuya tells Satellizer that he will be hers anytime Kazuya Kisses Satellizer.jpg|Kazuya and Satellizer's first real kiss Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 5.37.03 PM.png|Kazuya's mental breakdown as Satellizer approaches him Freezing004 1471302294.jpg Kazuya008 1473199511.jpg Freezing-209-v31-pic-2-3.jpg Queen Maria Kazuya.jpg|Kazuya approached by Queen Maria Kazuya talks to Queen Maria.png|Kazuya speaks to Queen Maria 0212-034.jpg|Kazuya can see into the past Kazuya soul energy033.png|Kazuya senses danger Kazuyafreezing010.png|Kazuya freezes Ibanyle's warriors Kazuya011.png 000000013.png|Kazuya communicates in mind with the Rounders using his freezing 4.jpg|Kazuya controlling the Rounders 010 Kazuya.png|Kazuya's hidden power 59e3322b77dc4a80ed74370223487d08.jpg|Orie Ryuuichi Kazuha leaving Kazuya |-| Zero = Zero013.png Zero035.png|Kazuya living with his sister Kazuha Zero002.png Zero003.png |-| Colored = Intro 2.jpg|Kazuya sees Satellizer form behind Kazuya Satella meet.jpg 0006 006.jpg 012.jpg 046.jpg 046 2.jpg|Kazuya stops Satellizer from saying anymore to her brother 053.jpg 053 2.jpg 060.jpg 0066-007.jpg|Kazuya learns from Andre what the Chevalier did to Elizabeth Chapter 073 Cover.jpg Satela.png|Kazuya and Satellizer introduction in Pair Love Stories 26dc56a7f083e3e2b72472305dae618d.jpg 3a974287d8d770e082812b5350735623.jpg|Kazuya and Satellizer's Date 005.jpg 010.jpg 011.jpg |-| Cameo = Kazuya and Satellizer Cameo The Phantom King.png|Kazuya and Satellizer cameo appearance in The Phantom King series Anime Season 1= Ka.jpg|Kazuya's data card from the anime Screenshot 2018-12-01 at 5.26.53 PM.png|Kazuya's bioscan about his Stigmata body FREEZING - 11 - Large 30.jpg|Kazuya and Kazuha Kazuya and Satellizer dancing.png|Kazuya and Satellizer Freezing-episode-6-fundoshi-anime-image-gallery-010.jpg|Kazuya and Rana Kazuyafaceshot.jpg|Kazuya as he appears in the anime Screenshot 2018-12-01 at 5.09.14 PM.png Screenshot 2018-12-01 at 5.09.41 PM.png Pict111.jpg 083723e8c4.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-07 at 1.56.38 PM.png|Kazuya with Arthur and Kaho Kazuya Pist 2.png|Kazuya using freezing for the first time Screenshot 2018-11-17 at 5.04.49 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-17 at 5.04.59 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-17 at 5.10.02 PM.png Kazuyaoutcold.jpg|Kazuya knocked out Kazuya and Satellizer awkward moment .png|Kazuya and Satellizer's awkward moment Screenshot 2018-12-01 at 6.13.10 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-23 at 2.12.33 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-23 at 2.08.51 PM.png FREEZING - 11 - Large 29.jpg FREEZING - 11 - Large 31.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-12 at 11.01.16 PM.png|Kazuya's ereinbar set with multiple Pandora Kazuya and Satellizer ok.png Freezing-12-17.jpg|Kazuya with his friends |-| Season 2 = Freezing Vibration - 01 - Large 10.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 6.40.54 PM.png|Kazuya playing cards with Satellizer and Rana Kazuya's freezing.png|Kazuya neutralizes Louis' freezing freeing Satellizer Kazuya and Satellizer victory.png|Kazuya and Satellizer in the light Screenshot 2018-11-17 at 5.14.48 PM.png|Kazuya's figure in the light appears to young Satellizer... Screenshot 2018-11-17 at 5.15.10 PM.png|...and takes her with him while holding her. Kazuya and Satellizer Arive.png|Kazuya and Satellizer return to Alaska 830706-freezing-anime-wallpaper-1920x1080-for-samsung.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-17 at 5.22.54 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 7.54.53 PM.png|Kazuya uses freezing on Satellizer Screenshot 2018-11-11 at 9.44.44 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 8.01.05 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-11 at 9.50.14 PM.png |-| Eyecatches = Eye catcher 381064-freezing.jpg|Kazuya Satellizer Rana eyecatcher 1 03.png|Kazuya Satellizer Rana eyecatcher 2 |-| Gifs = Kazuya Aoi.gif 26574-freezing-kazuya-power-up.gif E22e37725fa4e7d200e4bd5d6c3ec578db53564f hq.gif|Kazuya unleashes Freezing Kazuya push back Ingrid.gif Kazuya neutralizes freezing.gif Satellizer Kazuya touch.gif|Satellizer feeling Kazuya's hand 1483957432 Freezing satellizer.gif Satellizer falls on Kazuya.gif Kazuya and Satellizer Prom.gif|Kazuya and Satellizer prom Kazuya Freezing Everyone.gif 9nzj.gif|Kazuya stops Satellizer Kazuya ereinbar set.gif E78a97412b489680c82d05c8487df4c8.gif 350iqLl6FaSOYPygnP3AqCagrNZaewFi.gif Kazuya and Satellizer victory.gif Other Other = Freezing Kazuya.png 0210 Kazuya.jpg Freezing8.png 20101204 1168599.jpg 7f531c664a29cedb2064b&690.jpeg Freezing-characters.jpg Satellizer bridget and aoi kazuya render.png Freezing wraparound.jpg Freezing Kazuya Aoi.png Freezing.full.1659488.jpg Freezing-2011-5670d9ed9e47c.png Kazuya and Satellizer 205 render.png